Power
by Janet1
Summary: An alternate take on how Riff Raff and Magenta ended up together. R/R
1. Knowledge

This fic is my response to all those Mags and Riff fics which have suddenly popped up. Some of them are very well written, but it seems as though they're all rewrites of the same story. Magenta's a kid who's neglected by her peers and abused by her family, she looks up to Riff, they kiss. The end.....Well, here's an alternate take on Magenta and Riff's relationship   
  
  
I don't own Frank or any of the other characters mentioned in this story and so on. If I did, I'd lock them all up in my room and never leave. But I don't. Again, if you're mature enough to watch the movie, you can handle this fic.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Power**  
  
  
Chapter 1

  
  
  
Frank knows. I know that he knows. How could he not? Riff Raff and I had come to earth with him in the 1940s and had lived with him all this time. Frank, although I now see him as an arrogant moron, has always been a perceptive arrogant moron. Especially when it comes to people. So when he confronted me that night, as Riff Raff listened at the door, I was shocked and amused to hear how wrong he'd gotten it all. 


	2. Accusations

  


**Power**  
  
  
Chapter 2

  
  
  
Frank had been outraged at some silly thing when he threw me into a room with a self-locking door. He followed me inside and swung the door shut behind him. Before the lock had even clicked, he'd thrown himself upon me.   
  
  
"How dare you defy me!" he had said, outraged. Before I even realized what was happening, he'd slapped me hard across the face.   
  
  
"I'm sorry..." I'd answered, not sounding sorry at all.   
  
  
Frank laughed. The sound of his deep, silky laugh made me melt. Now, the same laugh bombards me with mixed emotions: Fear, guilt, regret, pain...but somewhere, hidden deep inside those layers of negative emotion, it still brings on love.   
  
  
We remained silent for awhile. Then, inspired, I whispered, "I'm not afraid of you. Your powver might have meant something on Transsexual, but here, it means nothing."   
  
  
Frank laughed again and then said, in a menacing tone of voice, "Don't I have power? I have my dungeons downstairs."   
  
  
"I'm not afraid of being locked up. You've done vorse to me," I said, looking directly into his furious eyes.   
  
  
"Yes, I have my dungeons downstairs," Frank repeated, appeased for no apparent reason. "And, this room. And what if you were in one cell and Riff Raff was up here, hmmm?"   
  
  
I looked at the dark haired man standing before me. I was puzzled, to say the least. "So?" I questioned.   
  
  
Frank ran his hand through my hair and smirked. "Don't think I don't know about it," he crooned. "Couldn't get enough, could you, and you had to find someone else! And then, you fell in love with him! Silly girl. Oh, I know, you were an outcast as a child, and he was the only one that loved you. You were a quiet, brooding introvert and everyone despised you for it. He was the only one who understood you then. He's the only who understands you now, you and your hatred for me (and I know you hate me). Your parents forced you into slavery under my rule and your dear, sweet, older brother was the only one who was there for you. You adore him. And I could take him away from you on a whim."   
  
  
Well, the first sentence was true, and the last...but everything else? Frank went on.   
  
  
"I don't care what you two do together, as long as it doesn't get in the way of us." He grabbed me possessively, and roughly by the arm. "Don't make me have to take him away from you." His voice implied that he'd love to do exactly that. I knew what to say. At that point, I still knew how to manipulate him. I never know what he's thinking now.   
  
  
I removed his hand from my arm and, in my most submissive tone of voice, replied, "Yes...Master." The added noun made Frank's chest, among other things, swell with pride and, pressing his body against me, engaged me in a long, satisfying kiss. And things just went uphill from there. 


	3. Straightening Things Out

  


**Power**  
  
  
Chapter 3

  
  
  
That night, as I lay in my bed, trying to get to sleep, I pondered Frank's words.   
  
  
"You fell in love with him!"   
  
  
I? In love with Riff Raff? I giggled to myself. Oh, he is my brother, but love...?   
  
  
"I know, you were an outcast as a child, and he was the only one that loved you."   
  
  
An outcast? I stretched myself out in the bed, enjoying the way the sheets and blankets felt against my gorgeous legs, my stomach and my breasts. I ran my fingers through my thick hair. In a society as image-conscious as that of Transsexual, there was no way I could have been an outcast. It was impossible that a pallid, emaciated, antisocial man could have been the only one to love me. Yes...he DID love me. But he wasn't the only one.   
  
  
"You were a quiet, brooding introvert and everyone despised you for it."   
  
  
If you didn't count my scores of boyfriends, who loved those qualities. They never knew whether kissing me would cause me to reciprocate in kind or to storm off, and they seemed to enjoy that uncertainty.   
  
  
"He was the only one who understood you then."   
  
  
My brother does not understand me. There really is only one person who understood me, and that was Frank. He doesn't understand me anymore, but he used to be the only one who knew what's it was like to feel far superior to everyone. He was the only other person in the universe who knew how to use people for his own pleasure, just as I do. Did.   
  
  
"He's the only who understands you now, you and your hatred for me (and I know you hate me)."   
  
  
Hate Frank? Riff Raff hated Frank. But I could not. Even when he no longer loved me. Even when he started using more than just my body. Even when he *stopped* using my body, except to hit, whip and beat it. I couldn't stop myself from being attracted to his looks, his voice, his confidence and his charm. I couldn't stop myself from realizing that he was just like me, even if he didn't see it. And I will always love him.   
  
  
"Your parents forced you into slavery under my rule."   
  
  
Laughable. My parents opposed my going anywhere near the slut. Unfortunately for them, I was drawn to Frank, and slipped away into the night to be with him, never to see them again. Riff Raff followed me soon after.   
  
  
"And your dear, sweet, older brother was the only one who was there for you."   
  
  
Dear and sweet were not exactly words one could use to describe my younger brother. Yes, younger. Granted, he had aged incredibly poorly, but I was the elder. He was the younger, more naive, less experienced sibling. An easy target.   
  
  
"You adore him."   
  
  
The most ridiculous statement of all. He adored me. He was obsessed with me long before that night. And what I did just served to augment his obsession. But do I regret it? Not then, not now. Then, I just thought I was cruel, and I admired the quality. It reminded me of Frank. But now, now Riff's the only thing I have left. 


	4. That Night

  


**Power**  
  
  
Chapter 4

  
  
  
"You abandoned your parents and your home for me?" Frank asked in mock- innocence.   
  
  
I smiled, and all the licentiousness that was missing in Frank's voice reappeared on my lips.   
  
  
"How I love a willing accomplice," Frank mused, the promise of sex giving his voice an even huskier tone. "Unfortunately, you have other things to see tonight."   
  
  
I looked at him questioningly, and he took my hand in his and lead me to a chamber that seemed to be hidden beyond a maze of corridors. Once we arrived, Frank opened the door, revealing a figure I knew only too well sitting on a bed inside the room. My heart sank as my eyes fell upon Riff Raff. I had thought that by running away to Frank's castle, I had not only gained a lover, but gotten away from my infatuated sibling. I knew he was in love with me and it bothered me to no end. He wasn't the first man who had ever shown interest in me when I had none to return, but most of these men didn't live with me twenty-four hours a day. I had to be constantly on my guard whenever I changed, or stepped into the shower, to be sure he wasn't spying on me from behind the door. Not that I didn't enjoy teasing him sometimes when I knew he was watching, by standing naked in his line of vision and absentmindedly brushing my hair or trying on jewelry. But it was always on my terms, never on his. And I didn't like him showing up just when I thought I'd escaped him.   
  
  
However, I smiled politely and pretended to be glad to see him. And then I went to sleep. And that promise in Frank's voice never materialized.   
  
  
Until several weeks later.   
  
  
That night, Frank surprised me in my bedroom, the same one I now share with Columbia and kissed me and touched me until I was shaking all over. I happily begged him to stop, to end it, but he refused, grinning fiendishly. Then, almost in a puff of smoke, he disappeared into the labyrinth of his castle.   
  
  
Desperately, I tried to find him, but I had no luck. And then I remembered Riff Raff. My trusting, innocent brother, Riff Raff. At twenty, he was still a virgin, and I decided this was going to be his lucky night. I went to his room and patiently, slowly, almost casually seduced him. It wasn't hard. I tortured him by dangling words and gestures in front of his face, words that described what Frank had done to me and gestures which clearly illustrated my phrases. I taunted him, telling him there was no way he could possibly compare to the lithe, bewitching sex- god. I could see the tears forming in his eyes, before I finally dared him to try to measure up to our employer. I made sure he was begging for it before I allowed him to, clumsily, finish what Frank had started.   
  
  
It probably wasn't a good idea, in retrospect. It only served to reinforce and strengthen his incestuous fixation with me. But in the end, when Frank started to neglect me, I was glad that his fetish existed. I managed to learn to appreciate it, and use it to protect myself from Frank's emotional abuse. I used it to justify my anger when Frank started to work his way through a whole string of earthlings whom he manipulated, just as he once manipulated me. And tonight, I plan to use it to kill him. 


End file.
